


"Merlin, it's magic!"

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Arisen, BAMF Merlin, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Motorcycles, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's been asleep for a while. First stop? Fish and chips :D<br/>Drawn to help me deal with my feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Merlin, it's magic!"

 

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/19679.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/#/d5rcs6v)  |  [Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**

**< 3**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Merlin, It's Magic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637347) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone)




End file.
